Full Moon
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Manny ha regresado a "Ciudad Milagro" para pasar las vacaciones de Verano con su familia. Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado mucho en aquel lugar. Dedicado para JustSomeoneElse. Clasificación "T".


**Full Moon:**** Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado?. Espero que bien, por mi parte, aquí estoy, de vuelta con un pequeño One-Shot, ésta vez de la serie "El Tigre" (derechos reservados para sus creadores y Nickelodeon). Hacía mucho que no escribía una historia de esta vieja serie y cuya pareja será Manny Rivera-Zoe Aves, una de mis favoritas junto con Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera-Carmelita Aves/Buitrila.**

**Dedico este One-Shot para JustSomeoneElse y puede que, para más adelante, haga alguna historia con capítulos de Manny y Zoe e incluso con Frida-Sergio. Pero ya veremos con el correr del tiempo.**

**Sinopsis:**** Han pasado varios años desde que Manny dejó Ciudad Milagro para irse a estudiar a la universidad. Ahora que ha vuelto para pasar las vacaciones con su familia, el joven héroe se reencuentra, durante una noche de patrullar por las calles, a una cierta conocida.**

* * *

Había vuelto, tantos años que no se lo había vuelto a ver, él había regresado a aquella ciudad donde el crimen, la corrupción y la maldad gobernaban las calles, donde los villanos eran los Reyes y nadie podía contra ellos, excepto por aquellos héroes que los combatían para preservar el orden, la seguridad y la justicia para los civiles que vivían con temor aquel azote. Sin embargo, uno de esos personajes se había retirado del lugar, no por cobardía, no por pasarse al bando enemigo, sino más bien para continuar con su vida y ahora estaba de regreso.

Cuando el rumor pasó a ser de verdad, los villanos no lo podían creer, pero aquel chico moreno y de cabellos castaños había regresado, algunos pensaban que, todavía, persistían esos deseos de ser un villano como su abuelo, "Puma Loco" y otros lo seguían viendo como la escoria heroica que seguía los pasos de su padre, Rodolfo Rivera, alias "White Pantera", quien seguía combatiendo a aquellos enemigos y metiéndolos tras las rejas. Sin embargo, la información que éstos poseían variaba según su punto de vista y optaban por enfrentarse a él en las calles, en donde terminaban siendo derrotados y encarcelados.

Ese chico había cambiado, durante los tiempos pasados quiso seguir los pasos de "Puma Loco", pero al final debió escoger su camino, por el bien de todos y en especial de su familia. Poco después de haber hecha su elección, él colgó aquel "Cinturón" que le daba poderes y se convertía en "El Tigre", el héroe de "Ciudad Milagro", siendo una "baja" para la familia y más cuando se fue para la universidad. Pero ahora, por las vacaciones de Verano, él había vuelto para ver a sus seres queridos y aquel lugar que lo vio crecer.

Su nombre era Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O´Brian Equahia Rivera, pero todos lo conocían como "Manny", hijo del gran héroe "White Pantera" y nieto del super villano "Puma Loco", el bien y el mal, la oscuridad y la luz. Una familia muy llamativa para la "Ciudad Milagro" y en esta ocasión, aquel reencuentro fue especial, ya que no lo había visto por varios años y las cosas habían cambiado. Su hogar seguía siendo el mismo, pero podía sentir aquella falta, ese "vacío" sin fin que le provocaba un malestar emocional y más cuando caminaba aquellos lugares como los videojuegos y los puestos de churros, en donde solía pasar aquellas tardes de su niñez con aquella niña peli azul. Ahora él tenía 24 años y no eran más que recuerdos de antaño, causándole tristeza pero sabiendo que habían sido unos buenos años junto a su amiga.

\- _"No hay palabras que me ayuden a describir esta "carga" contra mi pecho. Ver todos estos sitios, incluso la "Escuela Leone", me traen recuerdos de aquellos tiempos en los que nos divertíamos, ¿verdad, Frida?".- _Pensaba aquel moreno, mirando las Estrellas y pensando en su antigua amiga, la cual se hallaba en EEUU.- _"Me hubiera gustado que este sitio fuera seguro para que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero no pudo ser así. A veces me pregunto de quién tuvo la culpa y yo soy que tendría que haberse hecho cargo de los villanos y así estarías aquí, conmigo. No culpo la decisión de tu papa que se fueran de Ciudad Milagro, pero, incluso volver aquí y saber que ya no estás, me hace sentir vacío sin ti, Frida".- _Pensó el muchacho, mientras que recordaba todos esos momentos en los que había pasado bien sus días con aquella amiga suya y ahora todo se había esfumado de golpe.

Recordó aquel día en el que Frida le había dado aquella noticia, sus padres habían tomado la decisión de irse para EEUU, donde estarían mejor, además de que lo necesitaban en aquel país por sus experiencias en la lucha contra el crimen junto con sus hijas Anita y Nikita. Pero para Manny, aquella noticia le destruyó el corazón. Era como si fuera alcanzado por un rayo a campo abierto o que estuviera en el camino de una pelota que destruye una ventana, regando con sus restos todo el lugar. Lo destrozó, intentó hablar con Emiliano y su esposa, pero la decisión de ambos había sido tomada y no había marcha, incluso siendo un hombre severo y sobre-protector con su hija, tampoco deseaba irse, pero era ya no había opción, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, él les dejó tener todo un día juntos, 24 horas de diversión y atesorar esos buenos recuerdos, lo cual se pudo hacer y cuando llegó el momento de partir, ambos amigos se despidieron, haciendo ese juramento o pacto de amistad entre ambos para toda la vida.

Pero ahora, él había cambiado, conservaba aquella foto de cuando fueron niños y ese era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Frida, pero también había alguien más que deseaba volver a ver, alguien que había pasado a estar de su lado, conformando una amistad que evolucionó hasta otro nivel. La buscó con la mirada, no aparecía, incluso cuando detenía a aquellos villanos como el Doctor Chipotle Jr, quien seguía los pasos de su padre y se había convertido en uno de los "Señores del Crimen" en la "Ciudad Milagro" o de la "Mafia Mostacho", los cuales continuaban con sus actividades delictivas y ahora que pasarían la "antorcha" a sus nietos para que continuaran con el negocio familiar.

\- ¡"El Tigre"! ¡No puedo creerlo, creí que te habías rendido!.- Quedó Diego, alias "Doctor Chipotle Jr", sorprendido, mientras que era llevado por aquel héroe hacia un furgón de la Policía.

\- Ni en un millón de años, se nota que nunca has cambiado y eres igualo que tu padre.- Dijo el muchacho hacia el villano derrotado.

\- ¡Maldito, cuando salga de prisión, no descansaré hasta darte caza, infeliz. Voy a hacer de tu vida un Infierno!.- Juró el villano, sacando sus puños por los barrotes.

\- Ya, díselo al juez. Nos vemos, espero que la pases bien en prisión.- Se despidió Manny de aquel joven y partió para continuar con su lucha contra el crimen.

Una vez que el furgón de la Policía se alejó, el muchacho continuó con su labor, deteniendo a villanos y delincuentes, los cuales estaban en sus diversos actos, mientras que buscaba a aquella persona, la cual no aparecía por ninguna parte hasta que llegó a un edificio, en el cual había visto una señal de "S.O.S" desde el suelo, así que llegó hasta allí pero no encontró nada. Parecía el sitio ideal para una trampa y entonces alguien pasó a una gran velocidad delante suyo, llevando a que tomara posiciones de combate.

\- ¡Muy bien, ¿quién anda ahí?!.- Preguntó desafiante hacia aquel enemigo.

No hubo respuestas, así que preparó sus garras para combatir hasta que escuchó unos pasos que venían desde la propia Oscuridad y alguien que emergía de ella, una persona que él había conocido de niño y ahora estaba delante suyo, cambiada, al igual que él.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién nos ha traído esta noche de Luna Llena.- Escuchó una voz familiar, tan llamativa, tan "siniestra", mientras que salía de aquellas penumbras y de ahí se internaba hacia donde estaba el joven.

Manny no podía creerlo, ella...ella estaba allí, le costaba digerirlo todo de un golpe, pero, ante sus ojos, en ese sitio se encontraba aquella chica gótica, la cual había mantenido una relación muy hostil con Frida, desde pequeñas y en especial que había sido parte de aquel clan familiar tan malvado que asoló "Ciudad Milagro" por un tiempo muy largo hasta que decidieron abandonar el crimen. Recordaba aquella férrea y salvaje mirada, era igual a aquella bella mujer de carácter aguerrido, combatiente, una que nunca se rendiría ante nada ni nadie y que incluso mataría para acabar con sus enemigos, la Familia Rivera. Tanto ella como su madre, sin olvidarse de su abuela, habían vivido bajo la "Maldición" que las dejó con el corazón, desde los tiempos en los que Puma Loco había sido el terror de las calles en esa ciudad durante su juventud, habiéndose enamorado de esa joven mujer, la cual sería la abuela de la gótica en el Presente. Ahora...parecía que esos tiempos de odio habían, finalmente desaparecido para siempre.

\- ¿Me extrañaste, Manuel Rivera?. O mejor dicho, "El Tigre".- Dijo esa voz y allí se hizo revelar.

El moreno la miró y tragó saliva: Había cambiado, ya no era aquella niña que había conocido tiempo atrás, ahora era alguien distinta pero hermosa, igual que su madre, Carmelita Aves, había heredado su belleza, su figura, sus pechos y cintura. Lo mismo se podía decir su carácter y fortaleza a la hora de pelear. Toda una "Guerrera". Sumado a ello, aún mantenía su aspecto y atuendo gótico, sobre todo sus ojos y labios, negro y rojo, oscuridad y sangre, sin olvidarse que el primero cubría, con su flequillo, el lado derecho de su rostro y llevaba esas ropas negras, sus calcetines violeta con rayas horizontales del primer color nombrado, botas largas, guantes sin dedos y aquel vestido oscuro con botones blancos. Y junto a aquellas ropas, portaba su uniforme de combate, aquel casco con visor lila con unos ojos pintados del mismo color, asemejándose a un Cuervo, aquellos guantes suyos con garras afiladas y el jetpack de vuelo.

Sí, era ella, Manny no podía olvidarla, a pesar de que esa chica gótica odiaba a Frida, su partida la dejó destruida, sin su rival, su "Némesis". Creyó que sin la peli azul, "La Parvada" podría destruir a la Familia Rivera, pero no fue así, ya que terminó afectando a aquel clan y éstas tuvieron que abandonar el crimen, convirtiéndose en "Vigilantes de la Justicia", en heroínas, algo que habían odiado pero que, con el tiempo, se fueron instalando en su nuevo papel.

Y ahora ella estaba de vuelta, lo había esperado un largo rato y finalmente se habían reencontrado. Manny caminó hacia ella, estaba hipnotizado por su belleza física, ¿tantos años habían pasado?. No lo podía creer, pero era cierto. Él caminó hacia la joven y quedaron cara a cara.

\- No...no...no...no...no puedo...creerlo...- Tartamudeó el muchacho ante ella.

\- Jejejeje.- Río la joven ante aquella escena.- ¿Me extrañaste, Manny?.- Preguntó la chica.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo y...tú...sigues igual de hermosa como el día en el que dejé "Ciudad Milagro"...no puedo creerlo...Zoe Aves...- Dijo el chico, sorprendido y ella puso su mano sobre el rostro del moreno.

\- Sí, herencia de mi madre, awwww, aquellos tiempos, Manny, ¿los recuerdas?. Yo sí, sobre todo cuando éramos villanas mi madre, mi abuela y yo, causábamos el terror en esta ciudad y tu familia y tú luchábamos y ahora todo ha cambiado.- Recordó Zoe, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido en aquellos tiempos, mientras que se veían dichas escenas del Pasado, sin soltar sus manos del rostro del chico por un rato más.

Manny se fue calmando, tenía que actuar de forma correcta, seria, no debía estar temblando como si fuera una gelatina. Fue entonces que tomó un largo respiro y de ahí decidió hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Aún recuerdo esos días en los que peleábamos hasta que Frida tuvo que irse.- Recordó y un aire de tristeza le hizo mirar hacia abajo por unos segundos, luego se calmó y volvió a la normalidad.- Pero fuiste tú quien estuvo a mi lado todos esos tiempos, me ayudaste a salir adelante.- Agradeció por ese papel a la chica.

\- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, a Frida la odiaba más que nunca, pero cuando se fue, fue como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi vida. Era como caer al vacío y no tener un fin, simplemente estaba allí, en la oscuridad y eso terminó por afectar mi carrera como criminal. Al principio, mi madre decía que yo no debía renunciar, pero lo hice. Ella me vio como una débil, pero, más tarde, le ocurrió lo mismo, sobre todo cuando un día, luego de robar el Museo de Historia Nacional, su jetpack dejó de funcionar y era perseguida por tu padre, "White Pantera", quien la salvó cuando cayó al mar. Luego de eso, ella también dejó atrás el crimen y mi abuela también. Fueron momentos muy complicados para nosotras, pero cuando nos acercamos a ustedes, nuevamente, rompimos esa "Maldición". Ahora, luego de mucho tiempo, nos volvemos a re-encontrar.- Contó ella esa historia de los hechos del Pasado, cuando Manny se había ido y en especial de la relación romántica que habían iniciado Carmelita y Rodolfo.

\- Nunca quise irme de aquí, Zoe, pero tenía que empezar con mi carrera universitaria. Volví aquí para pasar las vacaciones, pero quiero disfrutarlo contigo, juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.- Expresó sus sentimientos hacia ella, igual que cuando eran niños, tomándola por la cintura, demostrando aquel romanticismo que tenían los Rivera en la sangre.

Ella puso su dedo índice en los labios del chico y luego hizo una expresión de "silencio".

\- No digas más, Manny, no es tu culpa, además, este es tu hogar, tu familia, amigos y seres queridos yacen aquí.- Le mostró Zoe aquella vista panorámica, mientras que la Luna Llena los "bañaba" con sus rayos.

Él sonrió y de ahí, volvió a poner sus manos en la cintura de la joven gótica y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, atrayéndose por esa "fuerza magnética" hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, formando un tierno y dulce beso de reencuentro.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Tigre.- Dijo la gótica, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Finalmente he regresado adonde pertenezco, Mi Hermosa Cuervo.- Finalizó el moreno y volvieron a besarse durante aquella noche de Luna Llena.

**Fin.**

* * *

**No sé si estará bien, no digo que hayan errores gramaticales u ortográficos, pero eso se verá más adelante. Por otro lado, escribiendo esto, se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño "spin-off", para mucho más adelante, sobre la partida de Frida, la amistad que forjaron Manny y Zoe y también en la relación romántica de Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera y Carmelita Aves, pero eso lo veremos con el paso del tiempo.**

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este One-Shot. Dedicado para JustSomeoneElse.**

**Cuídense, amigos y buen Domingo para todos de mi parte.**

**Y también buen comienzo de semana.**


End file.
